I Need to Love Someone
by misamisayuri12
Summary: Sayu is heartbroken since her dad and brother's deaths, and every man makes her think of them. She no longer feels attracted to males. While Misa longs to be with a part of Light, so she picks his sister. Sayu isn't a pervert in this, she's emotional. R


**Summary**: you are not interested in Yuri or Death Note, this is not for you. This is a story about Misa Misa (Light's girlfriend) and Sayu Yagami's (Light's sister) reactions to Light and Mr. Yagami's deaths. How Sayu found that every man she met made her grieve for her father and brother, leading her to no longer have the desire for a boyfriend, and how Misa longed to be with Light or at least a part of Light again... Even if that meant being in a lesbian relationship with his own sister...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters or any other aspect of this story.

**Chapter zero**: The death of Light's father...

Sayu had no idea her night would have this much grief. She was watching television in the living room as her mother baked food for dinner. Her dad was coming home tonight, and with how little that happens, it was practically visiting. She watched the models on television dance around in what little clothes they had on. She didn't think much of watching it, it was just a commercial for a brand she hated. She never thought she was a lesbian or anything, she used to say she was bisexual to her friends back in middle school, since that's what all her friends seemed to be into. But they never wore outfits as skimpy as this.

She stood up and stretched, making sure no one could see up her short skirt while she did. Her mother was in the other room, and her father had not arrived yet so there was no need to hear either of them nagging at her about it. She moved her long brown hair out of her eyes and started walking into the kitchen to talk to her mother. Her mom was pulling whatever she was baking out of the oven and laying it on the stove. Sayu watched her with boredom, not knowing what to do or what, to say to spark a conversation between the two of them.

Her mother looked up at her and looked back down at the food and continued preparing it. Say gave up hope and walked around the house till she came by a window. A car pulled into the driveway, and the headlights turned off, revealing that they were stopping. It wasn't her dad's car, so he must have gotten a ride with someone at the office. Light got out of the driver's side, so she assumed he was simply joining them for dinner. But on the passenger's side came Misa Amane, his beautiful girlfriend. She was so pretty in her eyes she was unbearably jealous. She had pretty legs, elegant hair and a nice chest. She didn't know at what point she examined Misa's chest, but she did and it made her jealous.

Misa and Light got to the door, looking somewhat depressed. They were probably just having a long day at work, stressing Light out and Misa was waiting for him all day. She figured her dad was with someone else, and was catching up.

They got to the door and let it open with Light's key. He didn't notice Sayu and walked into the kitchen before she could greet him. Misa stopped and turned around to lock the door.

"Oh, that's okay Misa, dad's probably coming up behind you, isn't he?" Sayu stated. Misa smiled a weak smile at me and walked over. she sat with her chest at Sayu's eye level. Suddenly she remembered how she knew what Misa's breast size was.

"Sayu, I think we should go upstairs and talk... Light and your mom are going to be a while..." She said. Sayu nodded and followed her upstairs. Sayu grabbed Misa's hand for some reason and lead her into her room. They sat down together on her bed and stared at each other silently. She didn't know why, but whenever she has a person in her room, she wants to play something like truth or dare. She had the urge to ask Misa something dumb or play around or even maybe a small kiss...

Sayu did her best to keep those thoughts to herself. Misa was obsessed with her brother and Sayu was trying not to turn bisexual again. She looked at her thumbs, waiting to see what Misa wanted to talk about.

"Sayu, your dad died today." She said without looking away from the wall. Sayu looked at her to see if she was serious. Misa didn't seem to change her mind.

"What?" Sayu asked.

"Your dad is dead, he died in an explosion. He was going to find the kidnappers that took you and the Death Note and one of them set off a bomb." Sayu stared at the opposite wall in shock. Misa turned to her and hugged her, resting her shoulder on Sayu's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sayu, I can't imagine how sad you must be." She said. Without thinking and in the urge for comfort, Sayu rested her head on Misa's. Misa looked up at her, eye to eye with the saddest expression she could. She truly is beautiful, Sayu thought. She wanted comfort so bad, and she wanted someone to hold her and tell her it'll be alright. She didn't care who it was or what their gender was, she wanted someone to make it all better.

She looked at Misa's eyes with her own watery ones. She got closer and slowly started for her lips. Misa didn't refuse. She probably figured it was a small price to pay to make Sayu feel better. Sayu pressed her lips against Misa's soft red ones. Sayu didn't stop the hold and they kissed for about ten seconds before Sayu decided to try out something she'd never done before with a boy or girl. She pushed her tongue out of her own mouth and started pushing it past Misa's lips and into her mouth. She felt her tongue rub against Misa's. Misa wrapped her arms around her with affection, trying to comfort her. Sayu shut her eyes and started kissing Misa passionately and repeatedly. Misa laid back and let her. Sayu opened her eyes and looked at Misa. She smiled at her, wondering if Sayu was feeling better. Sayu burst into tears and started kissing her forcefully, putting all her emotion and passion onto Misa. She pushed her hair out of the way and sat on Misa's lap, staring into her eyes. Misa stroked the girl's hair and she started kissing her again. After a while Sayu stopped and rested her head on Misa's shoulder, still sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around Misa, who had her own wrapped around Sayu. They held each other for a while, occasionally kissing each other on the cheek before Light called Misa down.

Misa started for the stairs, but Sayu followed her and grabbed her hand. Misa looked at her and Sayu kissed her with passion one last time, holding Misa's hand with her right, and sliding her hand down her back with her left. Until her hand landed firmly on Misa's butt.

Misa began to think that making out with the poor (SAYU IS EIGHTEEN IN THIS POINT OF THE STORY, SO NO ONE GIVE ME HELL ABOUT IT!) girl might have been a bad idea at this point, but Sayu was being too emotional, she couldn't be blamed for wanting to feel dominant over someone.

**To Be Continued in Chapter Two**: The Secret


End file.
